Pallets or skids are often used in the retail merchandise industry to display products. In many retail stores prepared skids may be used to present products in various locations including in main aisles throughout the stores. Items displayed on the pallets or skids may vary from seasonal products to fast moving retail products to produce, beverages, or many other suitable items. Designed displays of retail items may be supported on pallets or skids. Pallets or skids may be used to transport the displays and goods.